Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a field of display technology, in particular, to a jig for dropping ball test.
Description of the Related Art
At present, there is a risk to be dropped or impacted for a touch screen of smartphone and tablet PC. In order to test a structural strength of the touch screen, the manufacturer typically applies an impact test to the touch screen before shipment. A general method is to drop steel balls with different weight at different heights and then impact on the touch screen, obtaining related impact data to make a judgment. A test with this function is often referred as a dropping ball test, which may be applied to consumer electronics such as cellphone, tablet PC, LCD, cover glass, glass lens and resin lens, etc.
An existing system for dropping ball test typically comprises a part for releasing the dropping ball and a part for fixing a sample. The part for releasing the dropping ball is located above the part for fixing a sample to drop a ball towards a sample to be tested, and the part for fixing a sample is used to fix the sample to be test. However, the part for fixing a sample of the existing system for dropping ball test is not allowed to be adjusted in its size according to the size of the sample to be tested, thus, one set of corresponding fixing jig is required for each version of touch screen, that is, it is impossible for one set of fixing jig to correspond to different samples to carry out the dropping ball test.
Due to the above disadvantages, a jig which is able to carry out the dropping ball test with regard to different samples is needed.